


Not Supposed To Be Here

by Cat2000



Category: Siberia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One character punching another, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series Siberia and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Follows The Last Straw. When Jonathan, the host, finds the remaining contestents, a lot of information comes out at once
Relationships: Daniel/Irene (Siberia)
Kudos: 2





	Not Supposed To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking (in front of witnesses); spoilers for the whole series; violence; references to canon character death; one character hitting another
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the New Years challenge on Spanking_World. It’s written for this prompt: A first time spanking scenario in a fandom setting of your choice

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Jonathan, the host of the game show that had ripped their lives apart, stared at each one of them in turn. “Where are the rest of you?”

“ _You asshole_.” Johnny lunged forward, taking a wild swing at the other man. He managed to get in two punches to Jonathan’s face before the host raised his arms in a defensive posture.

Johnny pulled his leg back, preparing to kick, but before he could, one arm was grabbed by Sam and the other was taken hold of by Neeko. Both men pulled him back, away from Jonathan, who’d been left with a black eye and a split lip.

“Let me go!” Johnny raged, struggling in their hold.

Daniel swallowed hard, stepping closer to Irene and slipping his hand into hers. She squeezed it and his fingers tightened on her hand in return, even as he looked towards the rest of the survivors.

Sabina was the one who stepped forward, her eyes pinning Jonathan in place. “If you didn’t expect to see _us_ here, then what _were_ you expecting coming here?”

“Are you working with those soldiers?” Neeko demanded.

Jonathan flinched visibly. “No. Of course not. This was....” He swallowed, his eyes darting to each of them in turn. Like he was looking for sympathy, or maybe understanding. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t entirely honest with you all about the real reasons for doing the game show. It was as much about trying to find answers to what truly happened back then as anything else.” His voice lowered and he bowed his head as he whispered, “No one was supposed to get hurt. And no one was supposed to die.”

“Do you know about the Valley Men?” Miljan asked suddenly, but he wasn’t looking at Jonathan. Wasn’t looking at anyone, really. The cuts he’d made on his arm were exposed and he rubbed at them almost absently.

Daniel looked away, suddenly, and rested his lips against Irene’s hair. _Tommy_. He hadn’t even known the man for longer than a couple of days, but his death had hit Daniel hard. Tommy had been good, kind and compassionate and he hadn’t deserved the fate he’d suffered.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Joyce emerging from the kitchen, holding a bag of frozen peas. She handed it to Jonathan and then backed up, standing next to Johnny, who now stood limp, his arms still held by Sam and Neeko. “You told me to burn down the supply shed and to pin the blame on Johnny.” Her voice was low and very hurt.

“You were hired for a job.” Jonathan sounded more tired than anything else. He alternated between pressing the baf against his eye and against his lip, wincing visibly. “It was just supposed to add drama for the viewers. It wasn’t anything personal.”

“ _You bastard_.” Johnny began struggling, trying to tear his arms free from Neeko and Sam.

“Calm down, son.” Sam gripped his arm tighter.

“I’m not your son,” Johnny muttered, but his struggles slowed and then finally stopped.

“What about the research facility?” Daniel spoke up, drawing Jonathan’s gaze towards him. He swallowed, uncomfortable at suddenly being the centre of attention, but made himself continue speaking. “Were they involved in all of this? We found them dead....”

“They were constantly monitoring you, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. On standby to send an alert if anything, well, _supernatural_ occurred.” Jonathan paused. “I don’t know why the soldiers killed them. I got there too late to stop it. To do _anything_ to help.”

“You didn’t even give them a proper burial,” Joyce whispered. “Just left them where they’d fallen. Were they just disposable?”

“They were never disposable,” Jonathan protested. “I saw what had happened to them, but there are other places, other facilities, that are in danger. Like _here_. I got to this town ahead of the soldiers and was able to organise an evacuation. When the soldiers got here, they turned back. I thought they’d seen it was deserted and gone back to regroup.”

“We handed them our location on a silver platter,” Daniel realised.

“So you’re telling us that you’re on _our_ side?” Neeko’s voice was heavy with disbelief. “How are we supposed to believe that? Even when all you were to us was a gameshow host, you cared far more about ratings and making waves than about the safety of all of us.”

“I _told_ you that we could only offer help and first aid if you left the show voluntarily,” Jonathan replied. “If no one chose to do that, then....”

“Natalie did.” Sabina’s voice was low, but her accusing stare had never left Jonathan. “Natalie chose to leave, but she was never picked up. The helicopter didn’t come for her.”

“Maybe she left after whatever damaged the button to call the helicopter,” Daniel suggested. “That might not have been all his fault. Maybe everyone else got out safely.”

“Of course they did,” Jonathan replied. “I might not have been entirely honest about my true motivations behind the game show, but I would have _never_ put any of you at risk willingly.” He lowered the bag of peas. “I made sure that everyone who left got on the helicopter and got away.” He took a deep breath. “But I wasn’t there for Natalie. I don’t know exactly when she left, but it must have been after I lost contact with the research facility and went to see what had happened.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Neeko asked. “You haven’t exactly been forthcoming with the truth so far.”

Daniel cleared his throat, his eyes shifting towards Jonathan and then moving towards Sam; towards the man who he considered his father. “Why don’t you spank him?” he asked, his voice sounding unnaturally loud in the sudden silence that descended.

Sam and Neeko glanced at him, but it was Johnny who spoke up, staring at Daniel. “Are you serious? This isn’t just a small crime, one where he just stole some money or whatever. People have _died_.”

“But he wasn’t directly responsible for any of those deaths,” Daniel protested. “And he’s _here_ because he thought we were all safe. The worst thing he did was keep information from us and that’s a crime that _should_ be punished, but it doesn’t need to be punished severely....” His voice trailed off. “Look, it definitely made _me_ think when Dad, I mean Sam, spanked me.”

Johnny frowned. “Sam _spanked_ you?”

“You just called him Dad.” Miljan focused on Daniel and frowned, looking like he was finally taking something in.

Daniel shrugged and replied, “Yeah. He’s become like my dad. He _is_ my dad.” He glanced at Sam and smiled at the older man, his grin widening when Sam smiled back at him, affection clear on his face.

Neeko gestured and Sam moved closer, so they could talk without Jonathan overhearing. Daniel, his arms wrapped around Irene’s waist, moved closer to the group so that he could listen to the conversation as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabina shift towards Miljan and relaxed, knowing she would keep the man under control.

“If you decide to do this, you’ll be taking on responsibility for him,” Neeko was saying to Sam in a low voice. “This spanking won’t be a one-time thing. You’ll be the one keeping him in line.”

“Yeah. I can do that.” Sam looked at Daniel once more. Locked eyes with him. Like he was reassuring Daniel of the same thing; that he wasn’t just moving onto a new kid.

Daniel nodded, hoping his dad could read the understanding on his face.

“So _Dad’s_ gonna take charge?” Johnny sounded caustic, before he sighed and said, “Yeah. Okay. If he lets you punish him, if he lets you _spank_ him, I’ll give him a chance. Not saying that I’ll trust him straight away or anything, but....”

Sam moved his hand to Johnny’s shoulder, leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Daniel couldn’t hear what he said, but Johnny stiffened slightly, flushing, before his body slumped and he muttered, “Yeah, okay.”

Sam squeezed his shoulder firmly before releasing him and taking a step forward, looking towards Jonathan.

It was Neeko who spoke up, his eyes focused on the game show host. Not that there _was_ a game show to even _be_ a host of anymore. Still, he spoke calmly to the other man. “We don’t have any reason to trust you as things stand right now. The only way we can move forward, move past this, is if you accept some form of punishment for keeping important information from us.”

“Well.” Jonathan sighed. “At least it’s not another punch to the face.” He looked between Neeko and Sam. “What do you want me to do?”

Neeko glanced at Sabina. “Can you keep watch on the outside? Let us know if any soldiers come into view? Take Miljan with you, too,” he added.

Sabina just nodded. She reached out, taking hold of Miljan’s arm, and tugged him towards the front door of the apartment.

“We can keep watch out of the windows on the other side of the apartment,” Joyce suggested to Irene.

Irene nodded, kissed Daniel’s cheek and then followed the other woman to the opposite side of the apartment.

Daniel glanced uncertainly at Sam and Neeko, wondering if he was supposed to leave as well. But no one said anything.

Sam moved a straight-backed chair into the centre of the room and sat down on it. He set his legs slightly apart and then patted his lap. “Come here and lay across my knee,” he directed.

Jonathan took a deep breath and walked over to Sam. He eyed the older man’s legs, almost like he wasn’t sure he’d fit in place. He didn’t say anything, though, and bent at the waist, placing himself slowly over Sam’s lap. His hands rested flat on the carpeted floor, while his feet didn’t quite touch the floor on the other side.

Sam wrapped an arm around Jonathan’s waist, settling him in place, before he tugged the younger man’s pants down, revealing his white boxers.

Daniel could see the pink blush staining Jonathan’s cheeks, but he didn’t voice a protest at losing his pants. His whole body tensed up as Sam rested his hand on his bottom, as if taking aim, before rising and falling in a hard slap.

Jonathan’s wince was obvious, but he didn’t try to move his backside out of range of the smacks as Sam settled into a rhythm of swats, working over every available inch. When his hand slapped Jonathan’s thighs, the sound was much crisper against bare skin and it only took a few swats to each upper thigh before the skin began to turn pink.

There was silence in the room, save for Sam’s hand smacking against Jonathan’s bottom and the younger man’s quiet gasps and groans in response. He began to squirm as the smacks were delivered harder and faster. His squirming didn’t help; Sam merely tightened his grip, pulling Jonathan closer against his stomach.

Daniel swallowed, watching as Jonathan’s bottom began to darken from pink to red, able to see it through the other man’s white underpants. He heard it as Jonathan began to gasp and whimper softly. The other man was squirming and wriggling, tiny huffs of air escaping his mouth each time Sam’s hand landed. Daniel could see that the underwear didn’t offer much in the way of protection and his stomach clenched in sympathy for the former host.

As the skin that showed turned a deeper, darker red, Daniel stepped forward and knelt at the man’s head. He looked into Jonathan’s eyes, seeing the way they shimmered with barely-held-back tears. “I know you’re not a bad man,” he said. “Dad isn’t punishing you because you were bad.” He paused, realising he’d called Sam ‘Dad’ yet again. And then decided it didn’t matter and continued speaking. “I know you don’t feel good that some of us were lost. And you never got to grieve for your colleagues and friends, did you? Couldn’t even give them a proper burial.” He squeezed Jonathan’s shoulder. “It’s okay to grieve now. It’s okay to let go.”

Jonathan took in a deep breath and when he let it out again, it came out in a harsh sob. And then it was like the dam broke, tears falling down his cheeks and sobs being torn from his throat. His whole body went limp over Sam’s lap.

Sam stopped spanking and, instead, rubbed Jonathan’s back, letting the younger man calm down. Once the tears had slowed and then stopped, he pulled Jonathan’s clothing into place and then helped the other man to stand.

Daniel wrapped a comradely arm around Jonathan’s shoulders. “I know you’re feeling pretty sore and embarrassed right now, but the embarrassment will fade,” he promised. “So will the soreness, too. We can see if there are any sports drinks here. That should help you with restoring the fluid you lost through your tears.” He began to lead Jonathan towards the kitchen.

As he stepped inside with the other man, Daniel heard Sam say, “Come over here, Johnny.”

Daniel glanced towards the kitchen door, his eyes widening, as he watched Johnny move to Sam’s side and get positioned in exactly the same way as Jonathan had been. He turned away, but looking didn’t stop the sound of the second spanking as it began.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Jonathan said, resting his hip against the countertop. “Do you want to go and join the others? Irene?” He flinched visibly as the smacking continued audibly, but didn’t take his eyes away from Daniel’s face.

“Well, even putting aside the fact that I’ll have to go back through the main room and witness my big brother getting spanked...I figure you need a break the same way we do,” Daniel said. “I know I don’t want to be alone. Not after everything that’s happened.” He paused, but in the silence, he could hear the spanking; and he could hear Johnny’s quiet gasps and groans. He could hear the hitches in his brother’s breathing that indicated tears were close. He quickly carried on with his question, so he didn’t have to think about his brother getting a spanking. “Do you think the soldiers will come back here? How safe are we really?”

“I honestly can’t say,” Jonathan admitted, casting a quick glance at the doorway before moving his eyes away again. “They’re looking for a weapon that was never at the facility. But they believed my colleagues, my _friends_ , knew about this weapon and killed them for it. They’re not going to give up. I think we’ll be safe here for a little while, but we can’t stay.”

“Yeah. I think so too.” Daniel moved over to the fridge and opened it. He could hear Sam talking quietly and while he couldn’t make out exactly what his father was saying, his voice sounded gentle and reassuring. And he heard Johnny responding, voice hitched with emotion but sounding certain enough.

And then the smacks resumed, this time sounding harder and faster.

Daniel winced as he heard Johnny begin sobbing audibly and quickly grabbed a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge that he passed to Jonathan. “I know you don’t know a whole lot more about this all than we do, but it’ll help a lot if you can compile all of the information you _do_ have. Anything you know about the soldiers and their plans. Because that’ll help a great deal with us planning where to go next.”

“I can do that,” Jonathan agreed. “I’ve got records of what _was_ going on at the facility. A whole lot more questions than answers, but I’ll give you all everything I have.”

“Thanks,” Daniel replied.

The crying and the sounds of spanking had stopped now and Daniel heard soft murmuring. A few seconds later, Johnny walked into the kitchen, his eyes red and his cheeks damp. He didn’t rub his bottom, but he wasn’t walking as easily as normal.

Daniel opened the fridge once more and took out a second bottle of Gatorade, that he handed to Johnny.

“Thanks.” Johnny opened the bottle and began drinking. When he stopped, he wiped at his eyes and then looked at Jonathan. “Sorry I punched you.”

“I’m sorry so many of you were hurt and killed,” Jonathan replied. “I never intended for anyone to be hurt, let alone killed. I _promise_ that I’ll do whatever I can to keep the rest of you safe.”

“Okay.” Johnny held out his hand. “Truce?”

“Truce.” Jonathan reached out and the two of them shook hands.

They weren’t out of immediate danger yet, but at least they were free of conflict for the time being.

** The End **


End file.
